Peter's Loyalty
by Kievan Rus' Supernova
Summary: Peter doubts himself, Sirius encourages him. Could be slash if you squint and and turn your head sideways. I got this off of Yaoi Sakka's Oneshot Generator.


**Pairing:** Peter Pettigrew/Sirius Black

**Location: **Dungeons

**Element:** Detention

**A/N**: You should know it killed me to write Sirius/Peter slash…It's usually just not my cup'o'tea, you know? On with the one-shot…

"I'm sorry about this, Siri." Peter looked up at the older boy, trying to convey his apology with his brown eyes. "I didn't think Snape, the git, would tell Professor Slughorn."

"It's alright Peter. It isn't as if I've never gotten us in trouble before." Sirius easy absolution and quick smile warmed Peter. "Now, how about we get the class room cleaned up before Slughorn comes back to check on us?" Peter nodded and continued with his scrubbing of the potion tables. Stupid Snape had told Slughorn that Peter had been the one to sabotage his potions. Sirius, as his partner, had been sentenced along with him to detention. They spent most of the evening cleaning the pink goop off the tables that had been near their station.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"You boys are done for the night. Think you learned your lesson boy?" Slughorn focused his gooseberry colored eyes on Peter and lifted an eyebrow. Peter felt the nervousness that always flooded him when faced with an authority figure course through him at Slughorn's direct gaze. Peter opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a stuttering whine. "Relax, boy! I think you have. Why don't' you and Mister Black head to your dorm room's now? That's it, go on!" Slughorn shooed them out of the class room and left the two teens standing in the cold, empty dungeon hall.

"That man makes me nervous." Sirius laughed at Peter's un-needed explanation and slung his arm around the small boy's shoulders. Peter couldn't help himself and discreetly moved closer to the warmth radiating off the taller boy. Sirius tightened his arm and hugged Peter's skinny frame to his. "If you're cold Peter, just say so." Peter blushed, but wrapped his own arm around Sirius' waist.

"Thanks."

"No problem. That's what friends are for, no?" Peter would never admit it, but he admired the blue eyed boy, whose body warmth he was stealing. Sirius never wavered in his loyalty to his friends; he never doubted what the right thing was. _I wish I had a fragment of the faith Sirius does…_ Peter's melancholy thoughts reflected on his face and Sirius noticed.

"What's wrong, Pety boy?" A tightening of Sirius' arm accompanied his question. Peter looked up sharply, nearly forgetting where he was. They were now standing just outside the entrance to the Gryffindor dorms.

"You're so loyal to your friends. You never doubt yourself…I don't understand how." Peter's voice was shaky as for once he actually said what he was thinking. It caught Sirius off guard too. Sirius couldn't believe what was coming out of Peter's mouth. He swung Peter around and pushed him into the stone wall that was behind them. He focused his blue eyes on the brown ones of the boy opposite him.

"Never doubt yourself Peter! Never!" Sirius' reaction was violent enough to startle even himself, let alone Peter. Softening his voice, Sirius continued. "You're a great friend Peter. You've always been loyal in your own way. We all understand that. _I_ understand that…" Peter could feel a tender emotion welling up in his chest and couldn't resist hugging Sirius. Though surprised as Peter was never one to initiate contact like that, Sirius returned the fierce hug. "Come on, let's go in." Peter pulled back and looked up at Sirius, needing to know that they were alright after his little meltdown. Instead of replying Sirius placed a gentle kiss on Peter's forehead and nodded silently. They entered the dorms at the same time and went to bed.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_Guess you were right about yourself Pety. You weren't as loyal as I wanted to believe. Guess my fifteen year old self just wasn't ready to admit that my friends weren't perfect. _Sirius looked around the dusty house he used to have to call home and smiled grimly. Ashe walked out the door he thought one last thing.

_I proved my loyalty to you then, now I get to go and prove it to my Godson. About time I was useful around here…_


End file.
